This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particular to very high density electrical connectors adapted for use with printed circuit boards.
As is known in the art, electrical connectors of the type used with printed circuit boards are becoming smaller and are required to operate with data signals having extremely short edge rise times. Further, such connectors must be mechanically robust and configured to enable relatively low manufacturing cost.